


Drabble: Pytchley Hunt

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Travers decides hunting isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Pytchley Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge at Indeedsir on Livejournal.

Tom clutched his throbbing ankle and hurled a half-hearted oath at his horse, which had cantered off and was happily champing at a bit of fescue. 

“What are you doing, you silly ass?” boomed a loud feminine voice from somewhere above him. “The idea is to stay on the horse.” 

“I don’t think this fox hunting business is for me,” groaned Tom. 

The huntswoman knelt down and gently prodded his ankle, clicking her tongue sympathetically. He took in the pink cheeks, auburn hair and bright blue eyes. 

“On the other hand,” he murmured, “I may get used to it yet.”


End file.
